Underdog
Underdog was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 1st track on West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum. It was released on 26 October 2009 as the third single off the album and peaked at #32 in the UK charts. Background The song became the opening track of the album after Tom suggested it, with Vlad The Impaler or West Ryder Silver Bullet having previously been considered.Q Magazine, December 2009 Described as a rock 'n' roll song with a hip hop feel, Underdog is "like a boxer in a fight sizing it all up" with a breakdown inspired by Silver Apples. Lyrically, it's about "being an outsider but gaining a sense of empowerment from it"NME, 13 June 2009 According to Tom, who at one point named the song as his favourite, Underdog is "everything Kasabian are about in a nutshell."West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Commentary Fire was nominated at the 2009 Q Awards in the category Best Track and won Song of the Year at the 2010 MOJO Awards. The single was certified silver in August 2014.BPI Awards Live Underdog was first performed on 23 March 2009 in Margate and has been played at every gig since. At the early gigs of the West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Tour it used to be the set opener. A longer instrumental bridge was added during the Velociraptor! Tour, with Serge sometimes singing snippets of a cover, like Fire by The Prodigy or Mushroom by Can. Several times the snippet has been a reference to Kasabian's support band, for example If I Had A Gun By Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds or Shelter Song by Temples. Underdog has been performed acoustically many times. There are versions performed only by Tom, for BBC 6 Music in December 2009, and only by Serge, for Sky Arts Songbook in April 2011. Video Two similar videos were released for Underdog, a UK version directed by Charlie Lightening and an international version directed by Matt Askem. The former is shot both in colour and black and white and shows the band playing live throughout summer 2009, including Camden Crawl, Glastonbury and supporting Oasis on their stadium tour, as well as presenting West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum at a singing session at HMV Manchester. The international version is only in black and white and only uses footage from Kasabian's set at Camden Crawl 2009. Both versions have been released on the West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition. The video was nominated at the NME Awards 2010. Remixes Sasha Remix *Underdog Digital Single *Underdog Promo CD-R A shorter radio edit of the remix was released on the Promo CD-R as well. Quotes Releases Albums *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (PARADISE57) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Digital Album *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE59) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Album (PARADISE58) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD (PARADISE56) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Sampler (PARADISE56S) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Slipcase (PARADISE62) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67) *West Ryder Sampler *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Bonus Track CD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2xCD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Clean Album Sampler *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R (EMI USA) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R (RCA USA) *The Albums (PARADISE66) *Empire / West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (German Reissue) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum / Velociraptor! Singles / EPs *West Ryder EP *Underdog Digital Single *Underdog Black Promo CD *Underdog Blue Promo CD *Underdog Promo CD-R Live Releases Audio *Live In The UK (PARADISE77) *Live! (PARADISE79) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (PARADISE96) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (Japan) Video *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) *Velociraptor! Super Deluxe Box (PARADISE76) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! Special Limited Edition (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray (PARADISE87) *Live At The O2 DVD (PARADISE88) *48:13 CD/DVD Album Lyrics Kill me if you dare Hold my head up everywhere Keep myself out on this train I'm the underdog Live my life on a lullaby Keep myself riding on this train Keep myself riding on this train Life in technicolour Sprayed out on walls I've been pounding at the pavement Till there's nothing at all I got my cloak and dagger In a bar room brawl See the local loves a fighter Loves a winner to fall Feels like I'm lost in a moment I'm always losing to win Can't get away from the moment Seems like it's time to begin Kill me if you dare Hold my head up everywhere Keep myself out on this train I'm the underdog Live my life on a lullaby Keep myself riding on this train Keep myself riding on this train It don't matter I won't do what you say You got the money and the power I won't go your way I can't take for the people They don't matter at all I'll be waiting in the shadows Till the day that you fall Feels like I'm lost in a moment I'm always losing to win Can't get away from the moment Seems like it's time to begin Kill me if you dare Hold my head up everywhere Keep myself out on this train I'm the underdog Live my life on a lullaby Keep myself riding on this train Keep myself riding on this train Tell me if you're down Throw your weapons to the ground Keep myself out on this train Hey bird on the wire Sold yourself for another one Keep myself riding on this train Keep myself riding on this train References Category:Songs Category:Remixes Category:Singles